riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Leeching Seed
|stacking = +1 health on hit. |unlockdesc = not locked |rarity = uncommon |pickup = Dealing damage heals you. |type = Defensive}} It heals the player by 2 HP every time they deal with physical damage (White numbers) to an enemy. When moving with the Leeching Seed equipped, a red trail appears behind the player. Hitting multiple enemies will increase the amount healed. |ShippingMethod = |OrderDetails =These seeds are recently germinating, so be quick! These flesh-infesting pods seem to burrow, balloon, and then pop in a few months. Most test patients have... died. However, before they die, they feel increased health and state of mind! In fact, the pods themselves seem to develop spores, which if collected can be turned into a pain reliever. Find a way to stop its growth cycle at that state, and you have yourself a great healing agent. |OrderDetailsRightMargin =}} Tactics Character Synergies ---- Leeching Seed is a very valuable item for most characters, but it's most valuable on characters with high rates of fire (Commando, Bandit, Huntress), characters that have attacks that hit multiple times, (Acrid, Engineer, Loader) or characters that can hit multiple enemies at once (Miner, Mercenary, Enforcer). HAN-D and Sniper benefit the least from Leeching Seed due to their low rates of fire and slow attacking speeds. HAN-D's drones *will* provide the heal, which is somewhat useful, and his huge knockback and stun on auto-attack provide plenty of safety for getting those hits in to get back HP. Item Synergies ---- There are so many items that go with Leeching Seed, but the best items are the ones that allow more hits over time, even in a passive manner such as DoTs. Here is a list of items that Leeching Seed synergizes quite well with: * : More attack speed for more hits and more healing per second. * : Although this item doesn't directly stack with Leeching Seed it gives additional attack speed while standing in its radius. * : After being hit for 10% of your maximum health in one hit, you will retaliate and deal 200% damage. Although small, the damage will proc a heal for each enemy hit. ---- * : Critical Strikes increase attack speed allowing more attacks in and receiving more healing. * : 6% Chance to stun the enemy for two seconds, giving you enough time to get more hits in. * : When below 50% health, gain additional attack speed. This maxes out at 10% with +40% attack speed. * : Can be a life saver, allowing free hits to get out of critical condition. ---- * : Every 4th basic attack pierces through enemies for 100% damage. Line up a large group for the 4th hit to provide a large heal. * : Every attack fires a laser which damages the target then bounces off to two enemies. The laser deals separate damage to the initial target, so it will proc its own heal from Leeching Seed. Each bounce will also proc a heal. * : Attacks charge the generator, at full power it then fires a laser dealing 2000% damage across the full screen, hitting everything in its path. This item can be very beneficial if there are a lot of enemies in a horizontal line. * : After 6 hits reduce and reflect 83% damage for the next 3 seconds. In the thick of the fight this item reflects damage allowing Leeching Seed to apply its passive. ---- *Not applicable to any of these items. ---- * : For 15 seconds all of your abilities are doubled by a shadow clone, doubling the heals for every one of your damage sources. * : Additional 40% attack speed for more Leeching Seed procs. * : No direct synergy but it stops enemies in place granting you a very big window to heal up. * : This item bounces 7 times and applies Leeching Seed to all enemies hit with it. The catch is it bounces vertically with no horizontal movement. Kite a large group to a ladder and drop it under you to rack up some heals. * : Instantly refresh all cooldowns. Depending on the character, you can get many more hits out and accompanying heals. ---- *Not applicable to any of these items. '' Trivia *This item is a Reference to the attack "Leech seed" from pokemon, which has an effect similar to leeching seed Bugs Gallery References es:Leeching Seed Category:Defensive Items